Oris (CT-1211)
"The name's Oris, you won't find anyone else more adventurous, loyal, respectful, dangerous, skilled, fearless and daring person like me." ''--Oris to CT-07124 and CC-07156 '''CT-1211', nicknamed "Oris," was born as a Force-sensitive clone trooper which only very few clone troopers were born Force-sensitive which made Oris a very unique clone trooper. Oris was a clone trooper captain during the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Oris was a medical trooper also, he would intsantly come to heal people who were wounded in combat. Oris also later on became a Stormtrooper and served the Galactic Empire, and even in the Empire he was still a medical stormtrooper and as an adjustment, he gained jetpacks for his armor, Oris became on of the most dangerous stormtroopers in the Galactic Empire, he became impossible to defeat by the Rebellion many times, including because he was Force-sensitive which made him the best most dangerous stormtrooper there was. Oris was in a soldier in Torrent Company, a unit of the famed 501st Legion lead by Captain Rex in the Grand Army of the Republic. Oris served under Jedi General Rygan Jjeen's commands, although if Oris believed they were wrong he wouldn't. Oris was a freethinking, tough, dangerous, and agressive trooper. Though loyal and commited to his duty and to his fellow clones, Oris proved capable of questioning his superiors and, under extreme circumstances, outright disobeying orders if he believed that they were wrong. Oris displayed a strong working relationship and a degree of friendship with Commander Scope, he displayed a relationship with Rygan Jjeen, who Oris took orders from, and Rygan's Padawan, Jarek Osari. Oris also displayed a very strong, loving relationship for one of the Republic officer's, Azayla Jespo, who he had later deeply fallen in-love with and had married. Oris spent his first couple of years of training on Kamino and in 22 BBY he was fully trained and he would be ready to go into battle and intend in the First Battle of Geonosis. After the Battle of Geonosis Oris met Rygan Jjeen, a great Jedi Knight and General, and Oris later took commands from Rygan. Under General Rygan Jjeen, Oris would go to many different planets throughout the galaxy, including Corellia, Tatooine, Quell, Naboo, Orto Plutonia, Maridun, Felucia, Ryloth, and Saleucami, also many others, and Oris at this point assisted General Rellius Morellio and General Rygan Jjeen during the First Battle of Rhen Var, when Oris worked with Commander Scope, he and Scope detected a Separatist battle group on their communication units, and, equipped only with their own Delta-7 Starfighters, the two were unable to confront the fleet and so they decided to instead warn the fleet's intended target, plotting their course to Rhen Var in the Tobali system, Oris also their on Rhen Var, had met Rellius Morellio's old friend, Barris Morentho. Oris also participated in the First Battle of Kamino, and many other battles during the Clone Wars, battle from Ryloth, all the way too Umbara. Sometime while being on Umbara, Oris found a Sith Temple where he had entered, there being Sith everywhere in the temple, Oris used his Force abilities to make his way through, that is when Oris' Force powers grew. In 19 BBY, while on a mission to Carlac, Oris met the Republic Officer, Azayla Jespo, after Oris met Azayla he became very attracted to her, Azayla also became very attracted to Oris and they both began to start liking each other. While on Carlac, Oris and Azayla participated in the Skirmish there, they both helped the Republic on Carlac, and, after their battle together on Carlac, they began to start going on many missions together and Azayla became Oris' companion. After Order 66, Oris became a stormtrooper and worked for the Galactic Empire, considering that the person who ordered Oris to be made, Chancellor Palpatine, was the leader of the Galactic Empire and the person who ordered Order 66. When the Galactic Empire was formed in 19 BBY, it was the perfect envirorment for Oris, and after all his missions done, he became one of the Galactic Empire's best Stormtroopers there was. When Oris became a stormtrooper and worked for the Galactic Empire, he told Azayla and Azayla had become an Imperial Officer because she wanted to be anywhere to be with Oris and the two went on many travels together during their time in the Empire. Biography Early Life "You are a Clone Trooper. A Soldier. Now do what you were made to do and become the soldier you are meant to become." --Jango Fett to CT-1211 CT-1211 began his life as one of the countless cloned officers of the Mandalorian Jango Fett, slated for a leadership position in the Grand Army of the Republic. Oris was suppose to be cloned as a normal clone trooper, although, when he was cloned he had been added a Force-senitive DNA to his body, making him a unique and strong Force-sensitive clone trooper which would later make him become one of the greatest clone troopers in the galaxy. Training on Kamino /TO BE PUBLISHED/ First Battle of Geonosis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Corellia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ First battle of Exgarga /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Second Battle of Exarga /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Skirmish on Tatooine /TO BE PUBLISHED/ First Battle of Rhen Var /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Tatooine /TO BE PUBLISHED/ First Battle of Kamino /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Muunilinst /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Mon Calamari /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Dantooine /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Ilum /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Ord Mantell /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Skye /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Jabiim /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Aargonar /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Christophsis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Christophsis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Teth /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Gwori /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Inspecting the Separatist Base /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of the Rishi moon /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Malevolence Crisis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Third Battle of Kamino /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Naboo /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of JanFathal /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Bespin /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Raxus Prime /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Quell /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Maridun /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Orto Plutonia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Naboo /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Ryloth /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Evacuation on Felucia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Azayla gone missing /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Zillo Beast /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Trap on Vanqor /TO BE PUBLISHED/ A Spy in the Galactic Senate /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Second Battle of Geonosis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ First Battle of Saleucami /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Defense of the Coronet /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Malastare /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Defending home /TO BE PUBLISHED/ A missing friend /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Defense on Felucia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Hunt for Casdo M'reso /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Return to Felucia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ A Separatist trap /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Rescuing Rygan Jjeen /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Second Battle of Mon Calamari /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Umbara /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Finding the Sith Academy /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Skirmish on Carlac /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Kiros /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Cato Neimodia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Rise of the Empire /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Coruscant /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Order 66 /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Serving the Empire (19 BBY - 2 ABY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Armor and Equipment /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Personality and traits /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Behind the scenes /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Appearences /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Category:501st Legion Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones